Bellas And The City
Bellas And The City is the 26th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on January 20, 2019. This was the 2nd episode of season 4. Summary The Bellas start their huge comeback at SummerSlam in NYC ringside with Ronda Rousey! Struggling to be in the spotlight once again amongst the younger, perkier female superstars, Brie goes behind Bryan's back and meets with a plastic surgeon to enhance her flat chest and feel like her young, sexy self again. Meanwhile, a newly single Nicole is surprised to find that a family dinner turns out to be a blind date with a hot, younger model. Recap It's SummerSlam Week, and the Bella Family has relocated to New York City. Shenanigans, predictably, ensue, the biggest of which is a blind date that's so out of left-field Nikki doesn't even know it's happening. Mama Bella is the instigator, having invited a male model to family dinner without informing her daughter of the setup. Nikki sniffs it out instantly, of course, and she isn't thrilled, but everyone accepts that Kathy's heart is in the right place and politely asks her to never do it again. (The guy, for what it's worth, is a great sport about it.) Elsewhere, we meet the “third Bella,” John Laurinaitis’ daughter Maya, who is facing a crossroads in her career path. Her father, unsurprisingly, is advocating for a life in the family business, but Maya has the itch to be a model like her stepsisters. The Bellas arrange a Birdiebee shoot with Maya to see if she's got the stuff — she does — but, again, fail to inform Big Johnny himself until the same family dinner. He's a little less easygoing about this revelation than Nikki is, though he understands his daughter has plenty of time to change career paths if she wants and just asks to be kept in the loop. Finally, we have Brie Bella, who is still struggling with confidence issues related to her post-baby body. Right around the time she gets past them, she gets the call from WWE confirming that she'll be competing on both Raw and SmackDown LIVE for the immediate future. Of course, with a husband who's also on the road and a baby at home, that presents the biggest problem of all. Image Gallery Bellas And The City 2.jpg Bellas And The City 3.jpg Bellas And The City 4.jpg Bellas And The City 5.jpg Bellas And The City 6.jpg Bellas And The City 7.jpg Bellas And The City 8.jpg Bellas And The City 9.jpg Bellas And The City 10.jpg Bellas And The City 11.jpg Bellas And The City 12.jpg Bellas And The City 13.jpg Bellas And The City 14.jpg Bellas And The City 15.jpg Bellas And The City 16.jpg Bellas And The City 17.jpg Bellas And The City 18.jpg Bellas And The City 19.jpg Bellas And The City 20.jpg Bellas And The City 21.jpg Bellas And The City 22.jpg Bellas And The City 23.jpg Bellas And The City 24.jpg Bellas And The City 25.jpg Bellas And The City 26.jpg Bellas And The City 27.jpg Bellas And The City 28.jpg Bellas And The City 29.jpg Bellas And The City 30.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * #26 at WWE.com * [ Bellas And The City on WWE Network] Category:2019 television events